


Left Behind

by darknutmeg



Series: Canon drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Memories, introspective, the idea of someone being gone and those left behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknutmeg/pseuds/darknutmeg
Summary: Clary is gone but her memory remains.
Series: Canon drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1231559
Kudos: 2





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I feeling sad about Clary so I wrote this. That's all.

The door of the room remains closed most of the time. 

An abandoned easel rests in one corner, a piece of charcoal resting on the edge. There’s cups of paint brushes and unopened water colour paints along the counter nearby. They’re beginning to collect dust. Waiting in vain for someone to pick them up again. 

Photographs line the dresser, smiling faces of some who remain and some who are no longer, merely memories now. 

While the girl with bright red hair no longer occupies the space, her presence is felt everywhere and with everyone. 

In the blade she left behind which rests in the weapons room, in a special case. 

In the training room where a punching bag she had flung many blows at now is visited by other hands. 

In the archives of the Institute computers where many story of her life remains. 

But mostly her memory remains with those who loved her. Those who felt her loss more fiercely then an others, those who aim to keep her memory and spirit alive and in some corner of their heart, with the hope that she will return one day. Or, that party who ruthlessly punished her will allow her to return. 

They keep pieces of her with them; a necklace, a ring, a sweater, a drawing, a book they once shared as children, a memory of a dance once shared, the feeling of their warm embrace. 

They walk the halls expecting to hear her laugh, turn around to see a brilliant smile. They speak of finding her, helping her, bringing her home but often those discussions turn into arguments. What is right and wrong, some who believe she should be allowed to lead a normal, mundane life and those who simply miss her. Want her home no matter the consequences. A day may come when a final choice is made but now they will hold her memories in the halls of the place she once called home.


End file.
